kartenzfandomcom-20200215-history
7 funny facts about founder Kartenz.
You can also find out information about Akbar de Wighar on his official website at AkbardeWighar.com '' '— Akbar de Wighar ' | | | | | | |} '''Akbar de Wighar' also known as Berydw (born June 20, 1988) is an animation director, entrepreneur and musician. He introduced several developments in the production of animation and fashion. He is known as one of three co-founder and current CEO of the motion picture production, KARTENZ. Has co-created a fashion line called MAJOR REBEL in 2012. He came to prominence as the creator of virtual band, CHUCKILL. Biography Early Years Akbar de Wighar was born in Salatiga, small town in Central Java, Indonesia. His father, Enggar Suwargadi was a camera operator. His mother, Endang Sadewi,had a talent for making Cake & Cookies, whose father was also The Indonesian National Armed Forces (Indonesian: Tentara Nasional Indonesia,TNIformerly Angkatan Bersenjata Republik Indonesia, ABRI). Akbar's creative abilities come from his parents and the spirit of hard work exemplified by grandfather. Life & Education In 1992, Akbar's parents left Salatiga and start living in Jakarta. Early 2006, he continue studying at Jakarta Institute of The Arts (Indonesian: Institut Kesenian Jakarta, IKJ), with his education background he pursue a dreams to build an animation studios and then develop his own animated character. Here are 7 funny facts about him: 1. Always use a black clothes To stave off decision fatigue, a real condition where you become overloaded with so many pointless decisions that your productivity ends up falling off a cliff. Spend so long wasting precious mental energy on frivolous distractions – such as what to wear or what to eat. Reducing unnecessary decisions is such a good idea that I might even take it one step further. And, by the look of it, limiting your sartorial peripheries actually works. 2. Have double simian lines People with simian lines enjoy challenges and have great tenacity of purpose. They have a strong potential for accomplishment. They are unusually tough, forceful, goal-oriented, egocentric, ambitious, obstinate, but emotionally sensitive. In multiple studies the simian line has been linked with various aspects of psychological- and/or psychiatric problems, such as (in alphabetic order): deliquent behavior, hyperactivity, neuroticism, and schizophrenia. 3. DIY hair cutting He always hair cutting with DIY style. Haircuts are one of those things a really difficult time, especially considering to long hair, there’s gotta be at least a few other people out there that are crazy enough to cut their own hair. 4. Bicycle addict He likes bicycle, in holiday always spare time to ride a bicycle around the town. 5. Cashless Society If ever, carry cash, he seems not to have carried much of anything. Associates said he had his clothes custom-made by his wife and without pocket for a wallet. It's called The “Cashless Society”, a person who never carries cash, where cash is replaced by its digital currency. 6. Wake up at 03.00 a.m. His morning routine wakes up to meditate and go for a cycling, he kept up that routine during a period where he working at KARTENZ. 7. Dropout not to be obstacles After his father died, Akbar de Wighar focus to work more than study in college. By then he had gotten work on television network company and accepted into designer. He didn’t finish studies until founded KARTENZ. See also Linkedin MAJOR REBEL image copy.jpg|Akbar de Wighar and Chika Riznia, Co-founder MAJOR REBEL.|link=http://majorrebel.wikia.com/wiki/MAJOR_REBEL_Wikia Kartenz Chuckill on stage BW.jpg|CHUCKILL are rockband from The beach city, Moantanisca.|link=CHUCKILL Kartenz Studios History BW.jpg|The Untold Story of Kartenz Studios, The New Guy that will change Animation Industry.|link=Kartenz Studios Akbar de Wighar-founder-kartenz.jpg|The story about Akbar de Wighar, how he founded KARTENZ from his mother's kitchen.|link=Akbar de Wighar Akbar de Wighar with the book.jpg|7 funny facts about founder Kartenz.|link=7 funny facts about founder Kartenz. Akbar de Wighar KARTENZ PARK 3.jpg|A message from founder Kartenz. Founder Kartenz Akbar de Wighar FUTURE.jpg|Some quotes from Founder Kartenz.|link=Akbar de Wighar Quotes Puppet Berydw co-founder Kartenz 666.png|People with simian lines enjoy challenges and have great tenacity of purpose. Major Rebel June 2015 Berydw.jpg|Reducing unnecessary decisions is such a good idea that I might even take it one step further.|link=Akbar de Wighar Gallery External Links *ROUNDwill be the first Kartenz film to be directed by Akbar de Wighar. *Official personal site. personal website including music, photos, videos and more. *Official company site. Kartenz website. References *Learn more about MTV Artists. Akbar de Wighar founder Kartenz on MTV. *Who is Akbar de Wighar? at yahoo! *Mini biography of Akbar de Wighar at the Internet Movie Database *To keep a relationship, you must keep your business to yourself and your partner. at MAJOR REBEL. *A Message from Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar in his own words. *Biography of Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar on Crunchbase.